Ideas:Ocean Resort Island
Jenny LaDorily is prepared to go to the island, but it was revealed that Miss Jenny can't get out of the plane, so she asked you to build a resort and find who is the one that locked her and the passengers in the airplane. Walkthrough *The island is is preparing to see Jenny LaDorily. She gave them a text message. *"Look, the TV, there is mail from Miss Jenny!", said a little girl. The message says "We are all using a 5-star airplane to get here from Paris to the island because I wanna do some shopping! My plane will be here in only 10 weeks." *"We all already know to build, right everyone?", said Mayor LaDorily, Miss Jenny's father. Everyone screamed YES! with teamwork. *Miss Jenny's mail is continuing. "GOOD! I'll see you in 10 weeks! -Love, Miss Jenny", the continued mail goes on. *Suddenly a mysterious robotic hand coming from nowhere drops a flag saying "RESERVED FOR OCEAN RESORT!" *You say "Okay, everyone, you are hired to help me build this ocean resort!" to the crowd. They start to run away and moments later, dressed in oceanic clothes(a white hat with a blue dolphin on it, a matching shirt with blue collars and sleeves, blue pants). You said "GREAT JOOOB!" And everyone started working. *The mayor's clerk, Mrs. Olhena Olley, comes over to you. "Hello, (name of Poptropican). I'm Olhena Olley! That is my teenage assistant, Brooke LaDorily." *You say "Well, Mrs. Olley, I heard that your assistant's sister Jenny is giving me a prize!" *Clerk assistant Brooke said "Yes, Jenny is my older sister. I'm 17 years old, and she is just only a year older than me." *A post officer runs to you, and he said "Miss Brooke LaDorily, you got a mail package from Miss Jenny." *Brooke gets afraid and asks you if you can help her get to the package delivery center. You said yes and while you and Brooke walk away, Mrs. Olley, said "Okay, I think there will be a surprise for those three...." *One day later, you get a package from somebody unknown. You open it and it's a boxer arm punching a pie on your face, and you fell down. Brooke helps you get up and said "Somebody must have gave you this gift! I like the clothes Jenny gave me." *During the same day, everyone heard a yell from the mail TV. It is Miss Jenny! "Citizens! I am stuck in a cell! Can you please help me? How can I get my way out? I was asleep and now I woke up in a cell. The culprit also locked the doors. Help find a way to rescue me!" *Brooke said "Don't worry sister! We'll see what happened to the door." The mail TV turns off. *Mr. George, the leader of the policemen, runs to you and said "We just want to help you with the resort! Come on!" *Brooke said "I'll give you your package. It has 10 pencils, 15 blue colored construction paper for the blueprints, 4 erasers, and last but not least, I have a gift for you to open next week. *You will start all of the mini games while building the resort. *After the resort is built, Mrs. Olley walks and said "Marvelous job. Come on, let's go find a way to free Jenny." *You, Mrs. Olley and Brooke made it to where the cell is. Mrs. Olley says "I am going to type the code to unlock the doors. Here, the key. Unlock the code, and free Jenny out." and walks to the computer to type the code. You unlocked the caged terminal and Brooke types the code. Jenny is freed. The lights go red. Mrs. Olley appears from nowhere. "Ahaha. I deceived you all! I am the person who locked Jenny! I actually pressed the red button. I'll find a terminal that can bust myself out of here!" Brooke said "There. I told you I am good in kicking." "At last, the hole. Brooke and I will climb out of this plane! Find Mrs. Olley and stop her from destroying the resort!" Jenny asks. * *TO BE CONTINUED, THIS IS EDITED BY THE OWNER, THIS IS A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT SO PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS, AND PLEASE DO NOT REVERSE THE EDITS. AND IF THE OWNER IS NOT LOGGED IN, DO NOT DELETE OR REVERSE THE EDITS. Category:Ideas